User blog:NEligahn/A Few Thoughts and Observations
I've been with the group for a bit over 6 months now and there are some things I wanted to get off my chest after my various observations and discussions that I've had. It's possible this may anger some people. I'm not worried about that. I've had people hate me before so it wouldn't be anything new. But this is something I really want to make known. # RPing with the “Manes” often does not make you a bad RPer: This is something I have been guilty of thinking in the past, but it's something I've come to realize isn't bad. If it makes sense for your character to talk to them, then do it. Just don't be a pest and don't try to force your way into their existence. I'd expect anyone to give the “Mane” players the same respect that they themselves would expect to receive. # NOT RPing with the “Manes” does not make you a GOOD RPer: I've seen this as a badge of honor. Citing how long it's been since you interacted with a “Mane” or if you've never interacted with them at all. # The “Manes” are RPers like the rest of us: Whether or not you agree with how they play their characters, what they do or who they interact with, it needs to be known that they are RPers just like the rest of us. They're here to RP like I hope everyone else is. They want to be their characters and do what they want their characters to do. # RP is not a competition, popularity contest or anything like that: People can be proud of their numbers, but lack of followers/following is no more an indication of ability than high numbers. I've also seen this in stories and activities. Some players trying to call others out for doing a story that may have been done before. Everyone wants to be a special snowflake and I DO understand the pride that comes from creating your own story and ideas. If someone does a story or activity similar to something you did, take pride in the idea that you might have inspired them and move on to whatever you're doing next. # It's your character, do what you want: Seriously. At the end of the day, it's your OC, it's YOUR story. Do whatever makes you happy with them. If you want to be an OC Alicorn, and that's what you think will make you happy, do it. HOWEVER! # Interact with who YOU want to interact with: And in an extension, don't interact with who you don't want to interact with. Twitter is a wonderful thing. Follow who you want to read stories from, DON'T follow those you don't want stories from. If someone mentions you and you don't want to interact, IGNORE it. If they persist, tell them you don't want to do anything. If they continue, block them. # If someone's doing something in their RP you don't like, you DON'T have to acknowledge it or even join in it. Just don't follow them. I can't emphasize this point enough. You are not forced to follow or interact with ANYONE in this RP. Heck, if you don't like how one “Mane” is played. Make one yourself. Show you can do better. # Drama, mob rage and accusing people of doing things before getting all the facts has never helped anyone. If something's going on, odds are the parties involved are already aware of it. Let them handle it. There are more than 3,000 @mlp_ accounts. Odds are someone, somewhere is already aware and handling it. # It's been said before, but treat others how you would ultimately want to be treated. Ostracizing people/Chars/RP-styles, being some sort of snooty Canterlot unicorn, judging and such actions only hurt the RP that's trying to be done and in worse cases can hurt someone's feelings. And then you've not only discouraged them from RPing, but also halted any possibly great stories they may have done. And in the process you'll make yourself angry or feel bad in the process, making it a lose/lose situation. Don't get mad and don't be in a position to be mad. The point I'm trying to make is that with the aforementioned 3,000 or so accounts, friction will inevitably arise. It's a fact of life. But it is ultimately up to each and every one of us to rise above it and make this a place where people want to come and RP, to be part of this world and grand adventure that we have all taken time out of our lives to build. Yes, this includes OC Alicorns and grimdark steampunk pegasi. They have stories they want to tell too. Even if you don't agree with it, they have just as much right to tell it as any of us do. You just don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to. I know this has been a bit to read, but it's really been bugging me lately and somethings that I've seen friends quit over is just blatant drama. Or in other cases, “Manes” overloaded or raged against. If you read this, thank you and I hope to see you in the feed. Category:Blog posts